


Choose Me, Darling

by AmatusVhenan



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, is he gay or straight, scout doesnt know anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmatusVhenan/pseuds/AmatusVhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being saved by Sniper and thanking him, Spy asks him quite an odd question which makes him think a bit. But he shrugs it off and doesn't feel like talking about it. Even if he's clueless in the rivalry that Sniper and Spy have, the two men will still fight for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Characters may seem a bit ooc. Rating will go up in later chapters, with smut and rape. I will warn whichever chapter has them just in case you're only here for the fluff. Also, I may or may not write their accents. Depends if I learn how since it is my very first TF 2 fanfic.  
> 

Scout cringed as he continued wrapping bandages around his fingers. He leaned back on the wall and let out a sigh, his legs felt useless and his hands were bruised. He had a couple of teeth knocked out and bruises on his body, but of course the Medic was nowhere to be seen. He took a deep breath and slowly got back up while using the wall for support.

"Chaaaarge!"

"Shit!"

He heard the loud voice of the RED Soldier. Ignoring the pain, he forced himself up and ran towards the opposite direction. Even if his legs throbbed and tried to force him to stop, he continued up the stairs. Just as he spotted a Pyro in the corner of his eye, he knew that there was no getting away but a bullet suddenly skimmed the top of his hat and right through the Pyro's head. A few more bullets flew passed him and into the heads of the Soldier and Demoman. Scout looked up to find the Sniper smirking. He waved as a thanks and continued to run while yelling for the Medic. Finally, he found him healing the Spy.

"C'mon doc! I've been calling you for almost an hour!"

His legs finally gave out and he fell beside Spy. He heard chuckling from the Frenchman as the Medic turned his attention to him. He was quickly healed and filled with energy once again. He jumped up and thanked the Medic.

"Yes, vell, remember to call for me louder. Ja?" 

Scout rolled his eyes and ran off. Spy smirked and shook his head, he straightened his suit and thanked the Medic before trailing behind Scout and making sure that he was not harmed again. Finally they won and successfully protected their Intelligence. They all returned into their base, most of them sitting around and doing whatever they would usually do. Scout looked around the base until he found the Sniper sitting alone in one of the rooms with his feet up on a table and leaning back on the chair. 

"Hey, Snipe."

He approached him with a grin, wanting to thank him for saving his ass back there. Sniper lifted up his hat a bit and grinned at the young boy. He placed his feet back on the ground and turned his body towards the Scout.

"What is it, mate?"

"Just wanted to say thanks. For y'know, saving me back there."

Somehow he felt himself shiver, as if it wasn't just them in the room. The way Sniper stared at him also kind of creeped him out. He chuckled nervously and backed away a bit. He suddenly let out a small yelp as he felt his back hit the broad chest of someone. He turned around to find Spy staring at Sniper- no. More like glaring. Just as Scout was about to say something, he heard the Australian shuffling behind him then he felt a hand on his head. 

"No problem."

Once he left the room and it was just Scout and Spy, the young brunette cleared his throat and began to walk away.

"Stop. Come here, Scout."

"Yeah?"

"What is your relationship with Sniper? Is it... Sexual?"

Scout looked back at Spy with a confused look until he began laughing. He held his stomach while bending forward and taking a couple of deep breaths while wiping a tear and looking back up.

"What? With Snipes? We're just friends- well. I barely talk to the guy."

"Hm, I see."

Spy let out a puff of smoke and left the room without another word, leaving Scout a bit confused and slightly flushed. Once he returned to his room, he thought about having another relationship with a man. Where would he...? He shook his head and fell back. Sniper was at least three years older than him, or something. Scout knew that he was obviously straight. He wasn't a virgin, he knew how to get laid easily. The thought of two guys in a relationship made him feel curious. But he shrugged it off and kicked off his shoes. He threw his hat over to the corner along with his shirt and yawned while shutting his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

The next morning was the worst for Scout. He ran off too far without any team mates close to him. He was feeling a bit too cocky and tried to rush through the enemy base to get the Intelligence. But all he did was end up in the same situation as before. Except he was lucky enough to have the fight end before anyone found him leaning on a wall and attempting to stagger towards their base. By the time he stepped in, someone grabbed his shoulder making him shriek.

"If you are looking for the Medic, he is too busy."

"Oh, hey Spy. Yeah, I kinda figured that. I might just sit in my room and tend to these wounds myself."

Spy stared at him for a while before taking a few steps forward and gesturing the teen to follow him. Scout shrugged and slowly followed while leaving a trail of blood. Even if he was heavily wounded, he still had the strength in his legs to press forward and follow the man. Spy stopped and turned his head, the Bostonian was far back, struggling to keep himself up. Just as he was about to help him, Sniper approached Scout.

"Need some help?"

Scout looked up but didn't reply. Apparently that was a yes for the Australian. He placed the young boy's arm around his neck to support him and placed his hand around his waist.

"Heh, didn't realize you were this skinny and small."

"Wha-?! Shut up!"

Scout glared while Sniper chuckled and helped him towards Spy. Spy glared at the sight, it somehow made him sick and filled with rage. He suddenly felt himself hate the Australian more than he probably should. Just the way he was holding the boy pissed him off.

"Sniper. Isn't there some area you need to camp?"

Spy grabbed Scout's arm that dangled beside him and tugged him forward, making the teen cringe. Sniper shook his head before pulling the boy's body slightly closer to him.

"Nah, I'm just helping this boy to wherever he needs to be."

"Well, you can leave him to me."

Scout felt himself losing consciousness once the two men began tightening their grips. He tried to speak but he didn't have the strength to do anything. All he could hear were muffled curses as his eyes began fluttering closed and his vision began blur. Finally he gave out and his head fell forward while his body became limp. Sniper and Spy looked down at the boy before they glared back at each other. The Frenchman didn't let go of his hand, all he did was tug it more lightly.

"I will take him to my room."

Sniper stared at him while handing Scout over. He watched Spy carry the boy bridal style, his brows furrowing and his teeth gritting. He hated himself for being so childish and getting angry over something like this, he wasn't sure why he was so protective of Scout. It just kinda happened one day, every time he saw the young teen he couldn't help but keep his eyes on him. Watching his every move. Yes, it was creepy but he couldn't help himself. It was Scout's fault anyways. When they were stuck in the Medical room for three weeks, Scout did nothing but talk. It annoyed him immensely but he had grown used to it. The Bostonian was always filled with energy no matter what situation he was in. Once they got out, Scout had stopped talking to him and Sniper found himself missing his presence. The Australian sometimes wished that he could be stuck in a room with him once more, just to see how happy he was when he was talking to him and only him. Once Scout and Spy were out of sight, he turned towards the opposite direction and walked away.

"Bloody spy..."

He grumbled and returned to his room. He wasn't dumb or anything, he could tell that the Frenchman probably had feelings for the Scout. Oh, he definitely did. Spy usually avoided everyone and sat in his room. But nowadays, Sniper had been seeing the man trailing behind Scout most of the time. Watching him as he did. Of course, Scout had no idea. He was too clueless.


	2. Sneak Into My Heart, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy brings Scout into his Smoking Room to patch him up. But a small event makes Scout feel like something is growing inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably just not going to write their accents, sorry. But I do hope that you guys enjoy this chapter.

Spy set Scout down on the blue velvet couch that had a nice fireplace in front of it. He walked over to his desk and brought out a small med kit that contained bandages and ointment. He pulled up a chair and placed himself beside Scout. He gently grabbed the boy's hand and unwrapped the bandages that were soaked with blood. There was an open wound, bruises and small cuts. Of course, Scout would never tell anyone unless it was the Medic. He knew that he would just wrap himself up in bandages and just wait for the wound to disappear.

"Alright, Scout. This will hurt. Like a son of a bitch."

He heard him grumble in response and turn his head. He just assumed that he heard him but was too weak to do anything. Spy grabbed small tweezers and a cotton ball. He dipped it into the ointment and hovered it over the Bostonian's hand. Spy slowly began dabbing it on the opened wound and in an instant, Scout's eyes opened and he sat up with a loud cuss. The Frenchman jumped and dropped the tweezers.

"Ow, what the fuck?!"

"I told you it would hurt! Now shut up and stay still!"

Spy noticed the boy hissing with his eyes shut tightly. His grip on his wrist was tight and painful. He loosened his grip and sighed while picking up the tweezers and grabbing a new cotton ball. 

"Sit still this time."

Scout watched Spy dip it in the ointment and hover it over the wound just like before. The man looked up and watched as the young teen kept his teeth together and his hands balled into fists. He knew that he was acting tough, if he didn't it would hurt his ego. Bullets didn't make him cry or anything, but the stinging from ointment did? Just as Spy dabbed the wound, Scout flinched. He continued slowly, trying his best to make sure that it wasn't painful.

"Listen, I know this hurts. Stop acting tough."

"Na-nah. It doesn't hurt one bit!"

Spy pressed the cotton ball down onto the wound, making Scout scream and jump back.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"I thought you said that it did not hurt."

Spy chuckled and scooted closer to gently grab his hand. Scout sat still, hissing from time to time and sniffling as the man tended to all his wounds. Once the bandages were finally wrapped, Scout felt relief that he could finally leave the room. It was dark, the only thing illuminating the room was the fireplace. It made him feel a bit uneasy, he had never been in the same room, alone, with Spy for this long.

"Take off your shirt."

Spy casually announced as he threw away the used cotton balls and bandages. Scout leaned back with a confused look. 

"What?!"

"You have wounds on your chest and stomach, oui?"

Scout stared at Spy, it was difficult to make out his expression. Obviously because of the ridiculous ski mask, but also because of how dark it was but he slowly removed his shirt and threw it to the ground like he usually would. Spy rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Stay here, I'm going to get something. Sit still and don't touch anything."

Scout watched him leave and once the door shut, he fell back into a more comfortable position. The feel of the couch felt better than his bed or anything in this base. He stared at his hand and sighed. It felt odd having Spy treat him like this. How long had it been anyways? The Medic would surely be free. Maybe he could just go to him instead of having the Frenchman take care of him. Just as he tried to sit up, Spy walked in with a bucket of water and a cloth. He set the bucket down and sat on the couch beside Scout. He removed his gloves and dipped the cloth in water.

"Don't move."

Scout nodded and felt the cool water touch his skin, the softness of the cloth moving around on his chest made him feel calm. He could feel his heart skip whenever he felt Spy brush against his nipple. Scout shut his eyes and took a deep breath as the man began to wash his stomach and hips. What made Spy do this stuff? What was the sudden change of heart? He was never on good terms with him anyways. Was this a RED Spy? Trying to get close to him and then back stab him? Maybe he-

"Scout."

"Ye-yeah?"

"Your heart. It's racing. Calm down, will you?"

Scout's eyes travelled down to see Spy's hand resting on his chest, He really could feel his heart race and he could probably notice the blush creeping onto his cheeks. His hand wasn't moving. Scout slowly placed his hand on top of Spy's, he intended on moving the man's hand but he couldn't move himself as he looked up. Their eyes locking into a deep gaze. He felt as if all his pain was gone and nonexistent. This type of situation was too weird for Scout, he screamed in his head but all he could do was gulp and mumble out quietly.

"Spy..."

Spy smirked and finally moved. He placed a couple of bandages around the boy's stomach and placed the medical box away. Scout grabbed his shirt and placed it back on. He stretched a bit and watched as the Frenchman quietly brought out another cigarette. Scout approached him and placed his hand on the man's chest which made him flinch but he was able to keep his cool.

"Heh, your heart's racing pretty fast too."

"I wonder why?"

Spy leaned a few inches closer to Scout, their lips ghosting over each other. Maybe it was the feel of someone actually tending to his wounds carefully, maybe it was the feeling of having his hand carefully wrapped in bandages just like when he was young, maybe it was the feeling of being able to ignore the searing pain, Scout had no idea. The only thing that ran through his mind was how weird this was, if he leaned any closer their lips would touch and they would be locked in a sweet kiss or maybe a heated one. Just as he felt the slight touch of Spy's lips, a loud banging brought him back to reality. Scout instantly pushed Spy away and stepped back.

"Uh, well- thanks! We will never, ever... Speak of this."

He could see that Spy was obviously annoyed. The Frenchman walked passed him and opened the door, the Soldier stood there while Sniper was behind him and leaning on a wall. He glared at the Australian and looked over at the other man.

"What do you want?!"

"The bucket! You took it from the kitchen!"

Spy face palmed and looked over his shoulder and stared at Scout. He walked towards him and gave him the bucket, more like shoved it into his arms. 

"Spy-"

"Give the imbecile his bucket and leave."

He sat on the large chair that was placed beside the couch and stared into the fire while blowing a puff of smoke into the air.

"Uh- right."

Just as the door closed, Spy turned his head just enough to see the cocky smirk of the Australian and he instantly felt a burst of anger flow through him.  
Once Scout handed the Soldier his bucket and left, he looked back at the door and felt his heart race once more. He placed his hand over his heart and let out a sigh. Sniper stared at him and he knew that something happened between them. He didn't really wanna know what but he just wanted to make sure that no feelings were growing inside the boy.

"What's wrong, mate? Something happen in there?"

"Wh-what? No- well. All Spy did was treat my wounds. That's it."

"Hm, alright. Whenever you're in a situation like that and the Medic is busy, come to me from now on."

Sniper looped an arm around Scout and began walking down the hall. Scout chuckled nervously and nodded his head. He slowly lifted his hand over his heart once more. He thought about what happened with Spy and bit his bottom lip, his heart was racing like it would do whenever he was around a girl that he really liked. He looked back at the door and shook his head.

"Alright, I'll go to you."


	3. Unlocked Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has noticed that Scout has already gotten heavily injured two days in a row. So they make sure that he's safe and indoors but Sniper offers to watch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter is blegh. I'm so sorry. I also apologize for any grammatical errors. I don't have a beta reader. This was also written on my Ipod. I hoped to make this story slow and having the romance properly developed but I guess it's impossible for me to write anything unless there's romance. Sorry guys, I still hope you enjoy this!

"The enemy has taken the Intelligence!" 

The entire BLU team jumped from the sudden alarm. They all ran over to their lockers and brought out their weapons but just as Scout grabbed his bat, the Engineer placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from running out. 

"Woah, son. We've all seen the accidents you've been in. We all agreed that it'd be best if you stayed here."

"What?! Aw, c'mon guys!" 

Scout looked over to his team, they all seemed to be agreeing. He looked over at Spy who refused to meet his gaze, then to Sniper who seemed to be busy with cleaning his machete. 

"Stay here like baby, little man." 

"You can come out when you're not a wee lad anymore!" 

Heavy and Demoman laughed before leaving the room with Medic trailing behind. Pyro muffled something that of course no one understood and patted Scout's head before running out. The Soldier ran out with his usual battle cry, but before the Engineer could leave, Scout stopped him and clasped his hands together with the best puppy eyes that he could make. Spy turned his head, glad that the mask hid his blush. He gritted his teeth at the face the teen was making and wished that he was making it at him instead of the Engineer. Sniper lowered his hat and cleared his throat. 

"Instead of having him stuck in here, he could come with me. He can stop the enemies that try to stab or shoot me from behind." 

Scout's face brightened, even if he wasn't on the battlefield, he still had a chance of knocking someone out. The Engineer scratched his helmet before shrugging. 

"You boys do whatever you want."

"What?" 

Spy's cigarette fell from his lips as he watched the Bostonian run over to the Sniper happily. 

"You cannot be serious. I mean Scout is the fastest one on our team! He needs to-"

The three boys stared at Spy which made him pause and groan. He glared over at Sniper before walking forward and entering stealth. The Australian grinned and led Scout to his usual spot. Once they were in the small square room, Sniper placed a few jars on a crate and sat down with his rifle resting on the edge of the window. He peeked through the scope while Scout took a seat beside him with his back against the wall. All they could hear were screams, shouts and gunshots with occasional laughter from the Heavy, Demoman and Pyro. The Bostonian let out a bored sigh and began throwing a ball against the wall. He was bored, really bored. He wanted to jump out from the window and pray that he landed onto the ground without hurting himself too badly and the run off to shoot any RED in sight. 

"Hey, Snipes. Is there anything else you do around here?" 

"Nope."

After a while of silence, Scout began fidgeting around. He paced back and forth with his bat dragging across the floor. Sniper took a deep breath and set his rifle aside. He turned his head over to the teen that finally stopped his annoying footsteps to look over at the Australian. 

"Sorry, was I botherin' ya?" 

"A lil' bit." 

"Well, it's just so boring here! No one's come here, all the action is all the over on the other side!" 

Scout complained and complained. Sniper could feel the same feeling of annoyance he had before when he was first stuck with the boy in the medical room. It made him smile and get up from his sitting position. He placed his hands on Scout's shoulders and leaned in until their noses touched. Scout's mouth instantly shut, his hands moving onto the man's chest and pushing him back a bit. 

"W-woah, Snipes. That's a bit close." 

"Not close enough, mate."

Without another word Scout felt his lips connect with Sniper's. His eyes widening as he felt the man wrap his arms around him, he struggled a bit and tried to move back but the Australian refused to let him go. 

"Stop! S-Sniper!" 

Once Sniper finally let go and stepped back, Scout backed up to a wall to make sure that he was far from the man. He felt his face burn up as he covered his lips and shook his head. That was wrong, that was so wrong! First he had that funny feeling about Spy, now he just kissed Sniper! It took a while before Scout could say anything, it was like his heart would burst out of his chest. Even if he didn't like him that way, he still felt something inside him. He never expected a man like Sniper to kiss so softly and sweetly, much different from the kisses he had back in Boston. 

"Snipes, I don't-"

Before Scout could finish his sentence, Sniper smirked and stepped forward to grab his wrist and pull him into his arms. The Bostonian began to complain and struggle but it wasn't enough. The Australian stared at the figure in the hall that began to appear. Spy was standing there, glaring daggers at the man that held the boy that he loved. 

"Scout."

"What-" 

Another kiss. Much more demanding and possessive, his tongue trying to force its way into Scout's mouth. The teen did his best to stop him and push him away but soon enough, his hormones made him weak once the Australian pushed his leg inbetween the Scout's and brushed up against his groin. Spy began walking towards them, making the boy panic from hearing the footsteps approach them. Finally, Sniper pulled back and turned Scout to face the Frenchman. His arms possessively wrapped around the confused and flushed teen. 

"Sp-Spy!" 

"I believe you are needed, Sniper."

Despite the glare Spy was giving the Australian, his tone was calm and his posture was still perfect like it always was. Sniper chuckled before slowly letting go of the boy, he leaned down to whisper into his ear which made the Bostonian bite his botttom lip and turn his head towards the opposite direction with his eyes completely shut. Like he was forcing the words out of his head. Just as the Sniper's arms were right back to his side, the Frenchman grabbed Scout's wrist and dragged him out and far from the other man. Of course, Sniper didn't mind, he was the one that beat Spy to him. To his lips. But he still needed to make sure that Spy didn't bring the boy into bed first. He returned to his rifle and instantly got a couple of headshots, he certainly was in an amazing mood. 

Spy shoved Scout into his room and locked the door. The Bostonian backed away while rubbing his arm nervously. He was sure that Spy saw him and Sniper... Kissing. Just as the man turned to face him, he knew that he needed an excuse as to why that happened. He could tell him that he tripped and their lips connected, or maybe that-

"Scout."

"Listen, Spy. I know what you're thinking. Snipes was the one that kissed me! I didn't enjoy it and I'm not-"

"You didn't?"

"Of course not! I don't swing that way!"

Spy chuckled and placed his cigarette onto an ash tray. He loosened his tie a bit and continued moving towards the boy until he had him backed into a wall. Scout placed his hands on the man's chest and pushed him back, the exact same thing he had done to the Australian. 

"Woah, Spy. What the hell are ya doing man?!" 

"You really are a dense idiot. It must be clear to you that Sniper has feelings for you!" 

Spy slammed his hands on the wall to trap the boy and leaned in but not close enough that they could kiss if one of them did one subtle movement like the night before. 

"And it seems that I do as well." 

Scout stared into his eyes, looking for any signs that showed that he was lying and that this was all just a prank. Or even better, a dream. He had no response to what the man told him. Both Spy and Sniper had... Feelings for him? He seriously couldn't believe it, what had happened that the two men would fall in love with him?! He gulped and opened his mouth to say something but Spy had stopped him with his lips. The Frenchman pulled back and grabbed the boy by his shoulders and turned him around, pushing him towards the bed and shoving him down. Just as Scout recovered from the small bounce, Spy was already on top of him. His legs and arms on both sides to make sure that he was completely trapped. The Bostonian shook his head, trying to keep his cool and letting out a nervous laugh. 

"Haha, ve-very funny Spy! This is a pretty funny prank!"

"You think zhis is a joke?"

Spy growled while Scout nodded and placed his hands on the man's shoulders to push him off. 

"Trust me, zhis is not a trick." 

Spy immediately leaned down to begin to kiss Scout's neck gently. He began nibbling and licking the boy until he heard him moan and yell right after which made him stop and look back at the Bostonian. His eyes widened at the flushed face, his breathing was slow and his hands still held him. 

"Spy, please... No more of this joke..."


	4. Maybe I Could Love 'em Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout finds himself missing everything from the two men but he won't admit it. He's still confused and frustrated but a single touch from one of them can change his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had difficulties writing this chapter since I do try to keep them in character as much as possible. I don't want Scout instantly running into their arms and stuff. I want his feelings to develop a bit. 
> 
> Excuse any errors. I have no betas.

Spy gulped and slowly got off the boy as he stared at the face that he had never seen before. The face of fear, Scout's eyes were shut tightly as he whimpered. His head to the side with his neck fully exposed but Spy didn't continue any further. He sat on the edge of the bed and kept his head down, the Bostonian lay still until he slowly got up and off the bed. He stared at Spy before stuffing his hands in his pockets and focusing his gaze on the ground. The last thing he heard was a quiet apology from the older man just before he shut the door. Spy got up and walked over to the small table that contained an empty glass and half a bottle of whiskey. He took a small sip before slamming it back down on the table. He fell back onto the velvet blue chair and let out a heavy sigh. He leaned forward and placed his head in his hands while muttering curses. 

"Idiot... He's a complete idiot..."

Scout leaned back on Spy's door. His breathing was still slow and he could still feel the odd sensation of having Spy touch him along with his hot breath on his neck. His short yet passionate kiss burned in his mind. It was as if he wanted to feel it again but as he looked up, everyone had already returned. He pushed himself off the door and began walking towards his team that successfully aquired their Intelligence once again. Scout stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sniper walk in, their eyes met for a split second before the Bostonian suddenly felt himself running down the opposite corridor. He heard the Australian's voice call for him to stop but he just couldn't. He had no idea where he was going but he just kept running up the stairs until he was at the highest point. Scout grabbed onto the railings and leaned forward. He took a deep breath and looked up to the sky. When had it gotten so dark already?

"Scout, listen."

Scout turned around to find Sniper breathing heavily, sweat trickling down his forehead as he placed his hands on his knees. He didn't know how many flights of stairs he ran up but he did know that the man wasn't as active as he was. He didn't want to be alone with him, he could run from him easily but his body felt frozen. He gulped and balled his hands into fists as he furrowed his brows. 

"What the hell do ya want?"

"I'm sorry, mate. I didn't mean to... Scare you?"

"Scare me? You mean with those ridiculous kisses?! You didn't scare me, you make me feel so fucking confused!"

Scout threw his hands in the air as his voice suddenly raised. He turned around and slammed his hands down onto the raillings and tightened his grip. 

"I don't get it... You and Spy? What the hell, man..." 

Sniper felt his brain become completely blank. It was obvious that Scout was furious with actions, what man wouldn't be from such a bold and direct kiss? He really shouldn't have done it even if it made him happier than ever before. Scout couldn't think, he felt sick with all the memories. He really was an idiot, he was the one that was always hanging around Spy and trying to annoy him and he was the one that always did his best to get close to Sniper since he was usually alone and sleeping somewhere in the base. His actions made the two men fall in love. Scout ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. 

"This is stupid. This is wrong, this is... This is just a joke." 

Scout turned to check if he was alone and talking to the air but he wasn't. Sniper stood there, waiting and listening. The Bostonian had nothing else to say or do. He took this chance and headed for the staircase but he felt a hand grasp his wrist and his body tensed immediately. The Australian loosened his grip but managed to pull him close and into a hug. He apologized quietly into Scout's ear which made the teen shiver. He expected another awful kiss that would make him furious but there was nothing. Sniper tightened the hug and before Scout knew it, his arms were slowly lifting themselves up to wrap around the other man but before he could, the Australian stepped back. He left the boy in the dark night, Scout felt his body shiver, suddenly missing the warmth. The Bostonian shook his head and waited a while before returning downstairs and into his room. 

He kicked his shoes into the corner and threw his shirt somewhere behind him. Just as he fell onto his bed he curled himself up into a ball and shut his eyes. Scout couldn't tell what he was feeling. The two men had done things to him that he didn't want yet he missed the warmth of being wrapped in somebody's arms and the sweet whispers in his ears. He soon fell asleep without noticing a single tear fall down his cheek. 

The next morning, Spy made his way towards the boy's room. Just as he was about to knock, the door opened. Scout opened the door before he could do anything, his appearence made the Frenchman back away with his eyes wide. The boy looked terrible. The Bostonian rubbed his eyes, he still felt incredibly tired. He woke up in the middle of the night and got lost in his thoughts, unable to sleep and spent his time walking around the base quietly or pacing in his room. He had actually stopped a couple of times in front of Spy or Sniper's door, thinking about knocking but he couldn't. Scout eyed Spy as he straightened his posture. 

"Whaddya want?" 

Spy didn't answer. All he did was walk in and shut the door behind him. Scout was too tired to push him out or protest when his door was locked. Oh god, he probably knew what was next. The man would probably bring him into a deep French kiss until they fell onto his messy bed and slowly the rest of his clothing would be removed- The sexual thoughts that flooded into his mind made his face turn a complete red. He was about to tell Spy to leave but he noticed the man picking out new clothes from his small closet. 

"Make yourself look clean for once."

"Wha?"

"Soldier has called a meeting and I am tired of seeing you walk in with a bucket of chicken and a stained shirt."

Scout couldn't help but grin a bit. He watched as the Frenchman set down the clothes on his bed and without another word, left the room. He grabbed the shirt and stared at it for a while before changing. He had a white polo under his usual blue shirt. He stared at himself in the mirror before grinning and walking out. He went into the meeting room and took a seat, only to regret it immediately once Sniper and Spy sat beside him. He was trapped, and it made him feel nervous for some reason. But it was as if nothing had happened between them. 

Spy was lighting up a new cigarette while Sniper was leaning back with his head down and his hat tilted downwards to hide his face. Just as Scout was about to get up and move to a different seat, the Soldier walked in and began to meeting. As usual, he was talking about reckless strategies and what not, the Bostonian's eyes were already fluttering closed. He only enjoyed these meetings when he was mentioned, and so far, all Soldier was doing was giving them a lecture. His eyes instantly opened when he felt someone brush against his hand. As if a spark shocked him and made his heart explode. He glanced over to his right to find Sniper's arms dangling beside him and the man was asleep. Scout let out a sigh and sunk down into his chair. But before he could relax he felt his hand being enveloped in warmth. His eyes shifted over to Spy who was looking the other way as he held his cigarette inbetween his index and middle finger. Scout tried to move his hand away but the Frenchman only tightened his grip. Soon enough, the teen slowly wrapped his fingers around the other man's hand. With a blush Scout looked towards a wall as he heard Spy chuckle. Their hands stayed like that until the meeting was over.


	5. His Heart Belongs to Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout loses himself in Sniper's arms. Spy feels more pissed off than he has ever felt in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete ooc, but honestly. The only way for me to get ideas for this story to begin the romance. So I apologize if you don't enjoy this. There's a small part of smut in this chapter so if you don't want to read it skip the part from  
> "Sniper please..." towards the part with three dots. But it's not anything explicit compared to later chapters. But if you are uncomfortable with smut or something, feel free to skip it. Scout and Sniper just share a little moment together.
> 
> Papa Engie is here for Scout. <3  
> Excuse errors, I finished this chapter at like 3 am. I'll fix it up another time. Sorry. ;w;
> 
> And about how the tenses sudenly change. Uh... I'm not sure what happened. ;~;

"Dismissed!"

Soldier slammed his fist onto the table, Sniper jumped and fell off his chair while Demoman woke up with a bunch of drunken slurs. Pyro clapped happily and ran off while Medic, Heavy and Engineer trailed lazily behind. The Soldier and Demoman left after a while, leaving Scout, Spy and Sniper alone. The Bostonian let out a shaky sigh as his grip on Spy's hand began to loosen. The Frenchman kept still with his hand covering his grin, all three of them sat in their seats quietly until Sniper finally spoke up.

"Are you two goin' to be holdin' hands for the whole day?"

Scout bit his bottom lip and shut his eyes until he finally felt Spy let go and stand up. The man placed his disguise kit back into his inside pocket once he grabbed out a new cigarette. The bushman shook his head and chuckled, as he approached Spy he patted the Bostonian's head and ruffled his hair gently. He grabbed the cigarette and placed it into his mouth. 

"These eagle eyes don't miss a thing." 

Spy could only smirk and chuckle as he lit the man's cigarette. "Of course, how could I ever hide anything from you?" he placed his lighter back into his pocket and left the room, he turned back and found Scout awkwardly sitting in his seat as Sniper sat back down and scooted closer to the boy. Spy stared at his Cloak and Dagger and shook his head, he walked a few steps closer to the next hallway until he cloaked and turned around back to the room where his two teammates were. He slowly stepped into the room, making sure that the door made no sound as he closed it. He watched as the two sat quietly, Sniper's eyes looking over Scout's body. As if the man was going to hunt him down soon. Spy leaned back on the wall in the corner and watched silently, glad that his watch recharged if he stood still.

"Don't you think it was odd to hold hands with Spy through the whole meeting?"

No reply.

"Scout. Answer me."

"I... Yeah, it was pretty odd. But I had no choice, his grip was-"

"Too strong? You didn't think of asking him to let go?"

"In front of everyone?! Hell no! If I did that they'd probably make fun of Spy! I... I don't want that!"

Silence. Complete silence. Scout didn't realize that he had stood up and his chair had fallen to the floor. The Australian was staring up at him with wide eyes. A shocked expression. Spy's cigarette had fallen out of his mouth from the boy's reaction. The younger male blushed and turned away, he left the room with a loud slam of the door. The Frenchman took a step forward and uncloaked. Sniper stared at the other man and glared. 

"What? You happy cuz' ya think you already have him?"

"Non."

Sniper gritted his teeth and stood up, he had slammed the door behind him as well, leaving a smirking Frenchman in the room.  
Scout walked around aimlessly in the halls until he bumped into the Engineer. He muttered an apology and tried to walk passed him but the man had grabbed him by his wrist. Once the Bostonian turned to face the man, he was suddenly dragged through the hall. He protested but the man wouldn't let go until they were finally outside and away from the base. Scout placed his arms around himself and shivered a bit.

"What the hell? why'd ya bring me out here! It's freezing!"

"Boy, I can tell you're troubled."

"What?"

"By two certain men in our team."

The boy blushed but let out a nervous laugh. He did his best to deny it but the Texan could see right through him. Was Scout really this bad at lying? Finally he gave in and let his arms dangle beside him, he let out a sigh and turned his head.

"Yeah, for some reason they like me. Like the way we would like women. Ya understand?"

"Yes... I... Understand."

The Engineer sighed and place a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Look, if you want them to leave you alone, just tell them." Scout stared at the man before raising a brow and questioning him. "Someone's gotta look after the youngest of our team." the Texan patted his head and left. Scout stood there and sighed, maybe Engie was right. Maybe he should just tell the two men to back off.  
He returned to the base and headed towards the bathroom. Scout just needed to clear his head and a shower would really help. A really long shower. The runner stripped off his clothes and threw them in some corner behind him. Once the water hit his body he let out a sigh of relief, he enjoyed to sensation of water whenever his mind was clouded with something. If his Ma wasn't here to talk to, he would have to just do things that usually helped him out. Just as his body began to relax, he suddenly tensed up and froze once he heard the door slam closed. He could hear the low mutters of the man. Shit. Sniper walked in and was grumbling out insults about Spy. The shower next to him began to run. Scout turned his head and glanced down to find that Sniper had thrown his clothes onto the floor. The boy could feel his heart race, he needed to get out of here. Fast. Just as he was about to shut the water, the Australian's voice stopped him.

"Fuck Spies, am I right?" 

The Bostonian cleared his throat and tried his best to imitate another member on his team. "Mmph!" 

"Fucking hell, Scout! Why the fuck did you choose Pyro?!"

The boy screamed in his mind and was close to slamming his face onto the wall. The two boys  
were quiet until the bushman began laughing. He heard the shower curtain next to him being pushed to the side. Just as he was about to sprint out and run back his room, the shower curtain behind him was pushed to side. The rings sliding against the metal bar made his ears hurt and made Scout shut his eyes tightly, his body completely frozen as Sniper stood behind him with a towel around his waist.

"Why are ya pretendin' ta be someone else?"

The man was chuckling as the Bostonian turned his head, just enough to take a quick glance at the man. For someone who sat around all day, he had a pretty good body. Maybe even better than Scout. The Australian actually had muscles and small abs that were more visible than his. The sight actually made him blush and his heart race. Ever since his mind began to become filled with the two men, his feelings towards them began to change. And it scared him. A lot.  
Scout turned around and was about to tell him to back off before anything else happened but just as he turned his entire body to face the man, he felt himself being pulled towards the Australian. His body suddenly in contact with the familiar feeling of warmth that he had grown to love in such a short period of time. The Bostonian shut his eyes and let his head rest on the crook of Sniper's neck. He felt his wet hair being caressed slowly and a strong arm holding him around his waist tightly.

"Tryna run away from me and over to that spook?"

"Sniper... Please..."

Scout's body trembled, not from the cold but from his rushing feelings. He needed to man up and push the Australian away but he couldn't and before he knew it, he felt lips on his own. There was nothing forceful about it, it was warm and gentle. But it got deeper once they pulled back and locked lips again in a second. The runner could feel himself beginning to grind against the other man. It had been so long since he touched himself and this feeling rushing through him made him moan and ask for more in a whispered tone.

"Don't."

Scout could hear Sniper's low voice. He could feel the man backing away now. As if he doesn't want it anymore. As if he is afraid to continue any further. But the younger male holds onto him tightly. The Australian begins to lose his mind and soon enough his hands are sliding down the Bostonian's chest, down to his stomach then resting on his thigh. He turns the boy around to push him onto the wall so that he could have a more comfortable position. Sniper's placing soft kisses on his neck, trying to makes sure not to scare the boy as his hand slowly wraps around his cock. Scout's eyes widen as he hears his own moan echoing in the room. His arms wrapped around the bushman's neck as he feels the pleasure running through his body. It's a sensation he misses as Sniper's hand begins a more faster pace. Pumping the boy's cock and placing kisses anywhere he can. Occasional kisses on the boy's nipples, making his hips thrust forward and a loud sound of pleasure escape his mouth. 

"Sniper! I can't anymore! I'm going to-"

His words were cut off by the Australian's lips. Swallowing every moan as he felt the boy thrusting sloppily in time with his hand. Just as they broke apart, Scout came but his voice was muffled by Sniper's hand. They stood still for a while until the Bostonian felt his legs give out and he fell forward into the Australians arms. Sniper stared at his hand, dripping with cum. He could feel Scout's grip on his arm tighten with anger. Or maybe it was embarrassment. Either way, he knew the boy was upset. Maybe even in tears.

"Scout. I'm sorry..."

"Don't... Just... Don't..."

The two kept quiet and still until they finally returned to separate shower stalls.  
...  
"Filthy bushman. Filthy, filthy, rabbit boy!"

Spy slammed his fist on the wall behind him. He was leaning back beside the door that led to the bathroom. He clenched his fists as hard as he could that he could feel his nails, as if they were trying to cut into his skin. He pushed himself off the wall and took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down but he couldn't control himself. Once he was inside his room he threw his chair to the side, making it slam into the small table beside his bed. The image of his team smashing onto the ground. He pushed everything on his desk aside, smashing the glasses and bottle of whiskey. He kicked his shelf that contained useless books, a couple of photos of his childhood and family and other useless things that he kept since they were mostly gifts from his team. His room became a mess. The Frenchman sat on the edge of his bed, leaned forward and held his head in his hands. For the first time in years, he felt his heart being cracked into a million pieces.  
"Filthy... Filthy imbeciles..."  
Spy got even angrier when he heard Scout calling for him.


	6. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Scout wanted to do was apologize and return Spy's broken Cloak and Dagger. But things turn out much worse than he expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Alright, I just realized that I want this chapter to have more feeling and drama so I may or may not re write. I feel like Spy needs to be much more angrier. So please tell me if it's okay to leave it as it is or if I should make an whole new chapter.
> 
> EDIT 12/30/15: Alright, I re wrote the entire chapter and I feel much happier with this one. Hope you guys enjoy it and please forgive me for any errors! If you guys aren't happy with it, I can re write it again. ;w; I'm not sure why this chapter is so hard for me. ;A;

Scout continued to call for Spy as he scanned the empty hall, thinking that the man could have just been cloaked. He sighed and stared at the small broken pieces of metal, he glanced over to his side realizing the dent near the bathroom door. The boy's eyes widened as he kneeled down to observe the damage. He hadn't realized it when he was picking up the pieces, surprised that he had missed it since it was deep, damage that Soldier could have done but the Bostonian knew that Spy must have done that. He found the pieces of the watch in that area. Scout felt himself worry, could Spy have been listening? Had he heard his voice calling for Sniper? Sniper... The word, the name, it was poison in his mind and lips. He hated himself that he lost control so easily of his body when he felt pleasure. He couldn't deny that he would become a mess. A stupid mess. Just as the runner was about to leave, the Australian opened the door. His shirt around his neck as his chest was exposed and still dripping wet. 

"Calling for that Spook?" the man was smiling, but it was an apologetic smile. As if he wanted to act like nothing happened but Scout would never be able to forget about it. It was his fault for holding him, for making him want more. The Bostonian looked away and clenched his fists together, trying to calm himself down. He was embarrassed and angered, he couldn't believe what had happened. When everything was over he felt like disappearing from the world. There was no way he could prevent that encounter, there was no way he could hide that fact that they had gone that far. And he knew that Spy heard it all. And he knew that the man loved him. 

"Stay away, Snipes. I... I don't want to see you."

"I... I understand. At least let me leave you with this."

Carefully he wrapped his arm around the boy's waist, Scout flinched and tried to back away, he had almost succeeded but Sniper held him with both arms. Pressing their lips together, a kiss that was loving and warm. The runner shook his head and finally pushed the man away. Scout wiped his lips and looked away. The Australian stared at him for a while before leaving and feeling like an idiot. He wanted Scout, he wanted to touch him, feel him, kiss him, and he did. He did all of that. Yet, it felt wrong. Knowing that Scout didn't love him back and didn't want the same things. He was a terrible man for wanting to do it again and going even further.   
The Bostonian couldn't move, he leaned back on the wall and let out a shaky sigh. Sniper was messing with him, but even after such a terrible encounter, his heart still wanted to be in his arms. He gripped his shirt and cursed himself. There was nothing he could about it now, all he could do is remember the memory burned into his mind, all he could do was go back to it and become frustrated all over again. There was no point in standing around, he'd have to man up and let this go. 

After a while of useless thoughts, the runner finally began walking towards Spy's room. He had almost forgotten that he needed to return the broken watch to the man. Once he arrived at the in front of the door, he slowly raised his fist up and began to knock. He remembered that the Frenchman had heard him in the bathroom and there was no doubt that Spy was furious. Coming into his room could be a death sentence for him.

Spy looked up from his hands and stared at the door. Listening to Scout's annoying voice and his annoying loud knocking. What could the boy want this time? He decided to just tell him to go away but he couldn't get the words out. All he could do was stare. 

"H-hey Spy? Are ya in there? I uh- found something in the hallway that might belong to you. It looks like your watch, but it's a bit busted."

The Frenchman looked over at his wrist and muttered out a curse. It must've slipped off when he punched the wall. Finally, he stood up slowly and opened the door. Scout looked up at him and presented the pieces of broken metal. Spy grabbed the broken watch and walked over to his window, he let out a cloud of smoke before throwing his cigarette out and then his watch. The runner seemed a bit shock, surely Spy needed that watch. The Bostonian took a deep breath and finally decided to ask the man if he had heard anything, or maybe even seen something between him and Sniper.

"Listen, did... Did you hear anything from Snipes-"

Before Scout could finish his sentence, he heard Spy's footsteps walking towards him- no. It wasn't a slow pace, it was fast and before the boy could react the man slammed the door behind him and pushed the runner towards his bed. Stumbling back Scout fell onto the messy bed, now only realizing what a mess the room was. He propped himself up with his elbows to scan it with his eyes but he suddenly felt gloved hands wrapping around his neck. The Bostonian's eyes widened as he stared into the other mercenary, eyes that were ice cold and piercing him like icicles. He furrowed his brows and tried to pry the man's hands off but he felt was Spy tightening his grip. 

"S-Spy...! Stop!" The boy managed out a few words but the anger had already consumed him. He needed let his anger out on something, someone. Even if it was the boy he loved.

"You let that filthy bushman touch you! You imbecile!"

Scout knew his hands were no use, instead he used his legs to kick the man off, landing a blow to his stomach. The Frenchman stumbled back until he hit a wall and growled. The Bostonian sat up and felt his neck, coughing and trying to steady his breathing. He almost had no room to react when Spy threw himself towards the boy once more. He quickly stood up and tried to stop him.

"Spy wait!" The runner was able to grab the man's hands with his own, locking them together. He felt himself behind pushed back but he was able to keep himself up. 

"I know you're mad, but could you just let me talk?!"

"There are no words I want to hear from you!"

"Why are you so mad?!"

"Is it not clear enough as to why I'm furious?!"

"No! I don't get it!" Lies. Scout absolutely knew that Spy's feelings for him weren't a lie. But he refused to believe it, he didn't want to hurt his own team mate. And his own friend.  
Spy threw the boy to the side, resulting him hitting the wall while his upper back slammed into a window. The glass shattered making him fall back until the Frenchman grabbed his dog tag. Keeping him from falling out. "Why...? Why did you let him touch you?!"

"I- I don't know! Something just came over me! Trust me when I say this! I didn't want it! I don't want him! I want y-" Scout stopped his sentence as he stared up at the man. He gulped shook his head. "I don't want any of this."

"Filthy lies." Spy muttered and used his free hand to grab the runner's collar to pull him up and turn him away from the shattered glass. Scout placed his hands on top of the Frenchman's and tried to smile but it felt impossible. He had never seen the man this mad before and to think that it was over something he and Sniper did. It wasn't over a murder and not even over a loss. 

"Why do you care so much? There's nothing between us."

Spy stared at the boy and pushed him away roughly. "You're right. There is nothing between us and there is no reason that I should care." Scout backed away slowly, finally able to see a proper view of the room. Shattered glass, broken chairs and desks, his bookcase fallen over with books scattered around and even his expensive suits were scattered on the messy floor. He looked over at the Frenchman the was sitting on the edge of his bed and pulling out a cigarette. "Get out of my room Scout. And never come back, do not talk to me unless it is important and don't expect me to save you. Check your own back from now on." They were harsh words in such a harsh tone. The Bostonian realized that it had been a while since he had gotten back stabbed by the enemy Spy or had gotten blown up or burned. He finally figured out that Spy had been watching him the whole time. 

Scout didn't respond, he turned around and apologized quietly before leaving the room. Just as he shut the door, the alarm suddenly began to ring loudly as usual. Making the Bostonian flinch and jump, he watched as his team began running towards their lockers, the Medic was placing his coat on as he ran and the Soldier was still tying his boots as he hopped on one foot. Everyone was in a hurry, the runner suddenly saw a glimpse of red in the corner of his eye as a trail of a couple of private documents. The door behind him pushed him forward, Spy was adjusting his suit as pushed the boy out of his way and brought out his disguise kit. The Bostonian squinted and noticed that there was no watch on Spy's wrists. He turned around and walked into his room, turning on the lights and gasping at how messy it really looked in the light. He looked over at a pile of knives and guns, only to find out the his regular invis watch was busted and so was his Dead Ringer. Spy had nothing to hide himself, only disguises. Scout clenched his fists and ran out, following his team onto the battlefield. 

Once he was outside with his Scattergun, Atomizer and pistol he instantly scanned the field for Spy. It really was easy, the man was behind a crate and reloading his revolver. He watched as the Frenchman ran over to each area that had cover, slowly getting closer to an area where he could disguise himself and back stab the Red Scout that carried their Intelligence. Scout took a deep breath before jumping over a rocket and running towards Spy's direction, the man was probably useless without one of his watches. It was his job to keep him safe since he was the only one that knew. 

Spy found the Red Scout jumping over sticky bombs, rockets and ducking the Heavy's bullets. Just before his back could get burned by the Pyro, a sentry had gotten him. The boy was trained better than their own Scout. He shook his head and followed the boy the best he could, finally once they were inside the area where the Red Scout would set down the Intelligence Spy grabbed out his knife and slowly approached the enemy runner. 

"Too slow, Frenchie."

The Scout smirked and grabbed out his bat from his back and turned around, smacking Spy across his face. The man stumbled back and wiped his mouth, the Bostonian rested the bat on his shoulder and grinned devilishly.

"Someone's travelled too far down."

Before Spy knew it he felt a gun near his head.


	7. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy keeps his word. He won't watch Scout's back anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> "Ta gueule" = "Fuck off."  
> "Vous batârds putain" = "You fucking bastards!"
> 
> I'm so sorry that this took so long. I lost motivation to write this since my brother got angry at me and told me that nobody cares about this story anyways. Also- school is annoying. I have been waiting to get to this part of the story for so long. So I hope you guys enjoy and please excuse any errors!

Spy didn't move. He held onto his knife tighter and kept his breathing calm. The Red Spy had his Ambassador right at his head, there seemed like there was no escape. The Red Scout sat on the edge of the table and smirked. "Ya can reward me anytime Spy." He chewed on his gum loudly making both Spies irritated. 

"Just shut your mouth." The Red Spy began circling his counterpart, he stopped behind him and grabbed onto his wrist, twisting it behind the Frenchman, resulting into a groan of pain and the sound of the knife clattering on the floor. The Scout laughed and grabbed the Blu briefcase from behind him. 

"Now, why don't you nicely tell us the code?" 

"Ta gueule!" The Blu spat as he attempted to struggle free from the grasp of his counterpart. "Don't make me pull the trigger, your little Scout would be upset." 

Spy's eyes widened as he saw the Red Scout fire a bullet and into the darkness. Before he said anything else, the Blu Scout appeared in a flash with the Atomizer in hand and in the process of smashing it right into the Red Spy. Just as it was it was about to connect, the Bostonian felt himself get tackled by his own counterpart, the two Scouts swinging punches at each other. The Red Spy growled and returned his attention towards the other Frenchman, just as he was about to pull the trigger the Blu Scout instantly kicked Red off of him and jumped up, his arm extending and latching onto the Frenchman's wrist, making the revolver point downwards. 

The Blu Spy took this chance to make an escape, he slipped his arm out and grabbed out his own revolver. He had also skillfully stolen a Dead Ringer from his counterpart's chest pocket. The chain carelessly hanging out. The Red Scout shook his head, recovering from the blow he took, just as he looked up the sound of a gun going off echoed in the room. His eyes widened as he felt a stinging pain take over his body, a pain he had never felt before. The Bostonian fell to his knees then onto on the floor, blood pooling around his head. Scout took this chance to run over to the table and grab their briefcase, he called over to his Spy while the Red Frenchman was staring at his teammates corpse. "Vous bâtards putain!"

The Red Spy began firing bullets aimlessly as he chased after the two Blu's. Just as the two got near the entrance, a Red Pyro and Demoman jumped in front of them. Spy slowly grabbed out the Dead Ringer, his eyes shifted to Scout, the boy had his Scattergun ready, he knew the Bostonian was fast and he was smart enough to escape. Besides, it wasn't his job to watch over him. The Frenchman popped it open and made a run for it, in an instant the Dead Ringer activated once he stepped onto one of Demo's bombs. He ran through the field and back to his base safely. 

"Spy!" Scout attempted to make a turn over to a near staircase but he felt someone grab his arm and drag him back. "You're not going anywhere laddie. You should be careful." The Scot pointed down, they were surrounded with explosives. The runner gulped and felt himself being pushed into the arms of the Red Spy. He stared into the blood shot ruby eyes and gulped, he backed away, only to remember that he was technically surrounded. Surely his team was coming to get him, he was the one with the Intelligence. 

"Throw this back, all I want is this boy." The Red Spy grabbed the briefcase from the runner and threw it to the Pyro who muffled something and ran back out with the Demoman. "Now... Don't move boy, or this is going right into you."  
Scout gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists once he felt the cold blade on his neck. 

"Like hell I'm afraid of ya. Go ahead and do your worst!"

"I'd like to see you try and run. You little mutated rabbit." 

Just as Scout turned around his head, he noticed a red dot in front of him. If their Sniper was as skilled as his Blu one, he knew that no matter how fast he was, it would result into a headshot. The Bostonian took a step back and turned back to the Spy. He gestured the boy to follow him and he did. They passed the room where the Red Scout had fallen, but the body was gone. The Medic must have already found him. He could barely hear fighting outside, and he could hear other footsteps behind them. Everything must be over, but his team must already be planning on how to get him out. Scout kept his head low and his gaze on the floor. He bumped into the Spy's back, recovering from the small accident he noticed that they were standing in front of the man's bedroom. "Do come in, Scout."

The Red Spy opened the door and waited patiently for the Bostonian to walk in. Scout stared at the dark room before gulping and taking hesitant steps into the darkness. The lights were flicked on and the door became locked. The room was exactly like the Blu Spy except everything was red, no surprise there. 

"Tell me Scout," the voice behind him made the runner jump and turn around. "how do you feel about your failure Spy?" 

"He's no failure, I can tell ya that! He's way betta than you, ya bastard!" 

"Oh? Is he now? Is that why you are trapped with the enemy?"

Scout only glared as a response, just as he was about to insult him once more, the Red Spy rushed towards him, hands latching onto his shoulders and pushing him back onto the bed. The runner growled and thrashed around but froze upon feeling a blade near his neck. "Don't move." He whispered into the boy's ear making him shiver. It sounded too much like the man he had started to fall in love with. But he needed to be smart. This wasn't his Spy. Just as he felt a gloved hand move under his shirt and move along his skin there was a knock on the door. The Red Spy grinned and opened it, the Medic stood there, a pill in his hand. He handed it over to the Frenchman and glanced at the Scout, a devilish smirk plastered on both men. 

"Have fun, ja?"

"Oui."

Spy shut the door and returned his attention to the runner. Scout was about to pounce on him but the Spy was surprisingly quick, he was able to pin the boy back down. He bit the end of his gloves and pulled it off, the Bostonian suddenly felt his pants being tugged down. "What the hell!" Scout began thrashing around and kicking at Spy, but his actions stopped at a stinging pain. His eyes shifted down slowly to find a knife jabbed in his leg. "I told you not to move." 

The runner gripped onto the bed sheets and shut his eyes. He gritted his teeth and groaned as it was taken out. He tried to kick the man off with his other leg but Spy held it down, he grinned and spun his knife around before stabbing it into Scout's leg. "Motherfucker!" The boy shrieked in pain.   
"I indeed am." The man chuckled and sunk it deeper in before slowly pulling it out and tossing it behind him. 

The runner fell back as his vision began to blur. He kept cussing in his mind and gripped onto the red sheets until his knuckles turned white until he felt his pants being pulled down to his ankles. Exposing him. "Fuck you! Ya fucking pervert!" He tried to reach and pull them back up but he completely froze when he felt something small being inserted into his entrance. "Holy shit, fuck off! Fuck off!" He screamed and cussed at the Spy but his body arched and his breathing became quick. 

The Frenchman grinned and kissed the boy's neck before looking down at Scout's reddening face. "The drug seems to be working perfectly..." He mumbled to himself.  
Scout's hormones began acting up in flash. "Shit..." His mind was a blur as he felt himself in need of pleasure. The pain in his legs no longer bothered him.

"You see Scout... My pesky little red rabbit does nothing but run from me. But you... You can't run away."

"Sp-Spy..."

Before Scout knew it, his arms were reaching out for the enemy in front of him. 

"Oui? What do you want, mon petit lapin?"

The runner pulled the Spy down until their lips ghosted over each other. The Frenchman smirked at the boy's clouded eyes. 

"I want you."


	8. Leave The Boy Be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Spy had his fun with Scout. Both Spy and Sniper were furious until they realized what they could do with Scout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously sorry that this is updating so very slowly. But I do hope that you enjoy this chapter and stay with me! My writing skills have gotten rusty but I hope I can finish this story someday!
> 
> //threesomeinthenextchapterwoopwoop

Spy nibbled on the boy's neck, sucking and giving a small bite. Scout moaned and attempted to force the man's suit off, the Frenchman grinned and sat up as he removed his blazer and unbuttoned his shirt. His eyes scanned Scout, the Bostonian removed his shirt and threw to the side as his breathing became heavy. "Please... I need you..." The runner squirmed slightly as he wrapped a hand around his own cock, the Spy let out an amused chuckle and leaned down to lock their lips together once more.

...

"Has anyone seen Scout? He's zhe only one zhat I have not checked." The Medic walked into the room where everyone sat around with a syringe in his hand. The mercenaries looked around the room before shrugging. 

"Maybe the lad is hiding!" Demo let out chuckle, everyone knew that Scout was afraid of needles but the boy would never admit it. Spy walked in and casually and sat beside the Heavy and began shuffling the deck of cards that they were about to use. "The boy is being held hostage. He's trapped in the RED's base." 

Everyone went quiet. 

"Who's playing?" 

Just as he looked up from the cards Pyro flipped the table in panic. He began muffling loudly as he rushed to get his flamethrower. "Men! We gotta go get him! We're going to go attack the RED base!" The Soldier yelled from the top of his lungs which made the Demoman and Heavy become excited and follow him out the room. Spy dropped the cards to the floor and attempted to leave the room, only to be stopped a voice. 

"You left him. Didn't you?" 

It took awhile for Spy to reply, he turned around only to meet the cold glare of the Australian. Sniper had his fists clenched and ready to punch the man in front of him but both the Medic and Engineer were still in the room. Waiting for the response of the man that left his own teammate. 

"Oui. I left him. I'm not his babysitter. I don't remember signing up to watch him." 

"Bullshit. You don't just leave your own teammate in the hands of the entire enemy team!" Sniper spat out and grabbed him by the collar. "Why did you leave him?! Don't try to lie to me! I know you have a soft spot for him! I know you have feelings for the lad!"

A nerve in Spy bursted, anger and jealousy began to flow through him once more. "Stop wasting your time on me and go save that fucking brat!" 

Sniper gritted his teeth and pushed Spy back until his back hit the wall roughly. A groan escaping the man's mouth and his eyes meeting the Aussie's gaze. He could tell that it was filled with hate. All directed towards him. 

"I will. I will go save him. You know why? It's not just because I love the boy, but because I'm not a child that allows jealousy become the reason I let a teammate die." He turned his back towards the Frenchman and left the room. 

"Come on Spy. We need to go help Scout." The Engineer approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder to at least try and comfort him. The man jerked away and only glared as he wiped non existent dust off his suit. 

"Fuck off."

"Spy." Medic's stern voice stopped him at the doorway, "I don't care about vhat is happening between you two. But Scout is our teammate und right now zhe Respawn is not active. If zhe boy dies zhen zhat means you better prepare for a funeral." The German gestured for Engineer to follow him out the room. Spy slammed his fist on the wall and cursed under his breath. He didn't want Scout gone from this world, all he wanted was to teach the boy a lesson. He turned around and followed his team to the RED base, suddenly feeling guilty and worried for the Bostonian. 

...

"How are we getting in?" Sniper asked as he joined his team into the large bushes. 

"We charge!" 

Soldier jumped out and rocket jumped, "SCREAAAAMING EAGLES!" the Red Sniper let out a shriek before his body fell to the floor. They all looked through the bush and found the American waving at them, a bloody shovel in hand. It was amazing that no one in the base was alerted. Once Soldier continued inside through a window the rest followed and ran inside. Spy watched his team and rolled his eyes but he followed them and looked around for any cameras. There were a few but he easily shot them down, amazed that no alarm was blaring into their ears. The Frenchman felt uneasy but he found the Red Engineer and Soldier in the security room, there were technical difficulties, the cameras and sensors were all shut down. It made Spy a bit more calm knowing that they had a large chance of getting Scout and escaping quietly. Once Spy caught up with his team, Sniper smirked at him. 

"Worried about the lil' wanka?"

"Non."

"Bloody liar." 

They met up with Soldier in the main room that had at least 10 different hallways that all led to different rooms. "Mmph mph mm!" The mercs stared at Pyro that was pointing in the direction that seemed the cleanest which probably meant that this hallway led into the Red Spy's room.

"Split up and avoid that hallway? Great idea lad!" 

"Mmph mph!" The Pyro shook his head walked closer to the room as he continued to point.

"He is saying to go into that room." Spy said with a facepalm. 

"Excuuuse me Maggot! I didn't know that you were a perfect Pyro translator!" Soldier yelled as he walked into the hallway at the other side. "Engie, follow me!" 

"Uh- er..." The Texan sighed and followed the American as the Medic and Heavy walked into the next two hallways. Demo grabbed Pyro's wrist and forced him into the other hallway. 

Spy facepalmed and headed over through his counterpart's hall with Sniper following behind. 

"Is there a reason you are following me?"

"I'd like to save him too."

Spy rolled his eyes and just as he was about to reply they heard a familiar voice. A familiar moan. The two looked at each other before they ran off to the direction of the voice. The Frenchman brought out his revolver once they stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall. The two men looked at each other before nodding and forcing the door open. Spy's revolver was pointed at Scout. The boy's face showed complete ecstasy as the Red Spy gripped onto his hips and spilled his seed inside the runner. Both eye's were widened, faces of surprise instantly turning into anger as the Red Spy looked up at them smirked. He cloaked before the other Frenchman was able to point up and pull the trigger. All he shot was the wall and a cold feeling running inbetween them. The Spy had escaped. Scout's eyes were still clouded as they rushed over to him. 

"Scout, what happened? Are you alright?"

"Do you bloody think he's alright?! And what the hell do you think happened?! The Red Spy fuckin' raped him!" Sniper threw his arms up in the air and let out a long sigh. 

"Could you just shut up and pick up his clothes?" Spy carefully placed the red sheets around the boy. The second layer of blankets below the one on top and covered in cum. There was no way he would wrap Scout up in that. He brought the Bostonian into his arms and carried him bridal style out the door and down the hall with Sniper at his side. 

"Spy... Spy... Spy..." Scout mumbled and held onto the Frenchman. He squirmed a bit and buried his face into the man's blazer. 

"Something must be wrong with him."

"Oh, you're so observant and smart. I had no idea something was wrong with him."

"Listen you bloody spook, this isn't the time to start a fight-" 

The alarm suddenly blared in their ears. They both cursed and began to run, their team already waiting for them in the main room. 

"Let's go, let's go!" The Soldier yelled at them and they all rushed towards the exit. 

They heard the beeping of sentries and instantly stopped. The footsteps of the Red's not too far behind them. Spy handed Scout to Sniper and placed a disguise on and quickly ran over to the sentries with his sapper. Just as he was in front of one the Red Medic and Engineer greeted him. Spy cursed under his breath but the two Red's were suddenly tackled by his own Demoman and Soldier. The sentry instantly detected them but Spy had placed the sapper in time while the other was already destroyed from the Heavy. Sniper turned his head to find three rockets rushing towards him. The Pyro jumped in front and airblasted them back, exploding and pushing the Red's back. 

"Mmph!"

Pyro turned around and gestured his team to follow. They all ran out the base and back into the bushes and trees that separated their bases. Once they were back into the large main room in their base, safe from the RED's they all turned their attention to Scout. The boy was panting and squirming, his hands tightly holding onto Sniper with hazy eyes and a flushed face. 

"What's wrong with him, Doc?" The Aussie asked as the German came up to inspect him. "Bring him to zhe Medical Room, I zhink I know vhat is wrong." 

They placed Scout on one of the beds in the Med room and watched him pant and squirm even more, clawing at his shirt and looking over at his teammates. 

"Scout is drugged. Vith a strong sex pill. Zhe only cure might be sex, but none of us are interested in zhat. Correct?" He eyed the mercs that all looked at each other awkwardly. 

"They drugged the poor lad with a sex pill? They forced him to swallow it-" 

"Nein Demo. It vas inserted in his anus." 

The mercs looked at each other before coughing and quickly leaving the room. 

Only Sniper and Spy stood by the boy's bed. 

"Zhe drug vill die out in 24 hours." The Medic returned to his computer and stared at the screen. "Vell- zhis is interesting. It seems zhat zhe more jou have sex vith him, zhe longer it vill take for zhe drug to vear off." He glared at the two men that flinced and backed away from Scout. 

"Jou two vill stay avay from him until tomorrow. Understand?"

"Oui."

"Yep."

"Good. Now head out, I must return to my vork." 

The two mercs left and as the door behind him closed they both glared at each other. "Stay away from him you filthy bushman."

"I'd say the same for you, ya bloody spook."

"Of course. If we were to have sex with the boy while he was under the effects of the drug it'd be terrible. As if we were forcing him."

"Right."

They both turned around and left. Both men sat in their respective rooms, leaving to use only the bathroom. Pacing around, and waiting for the clock to strike 10 pm. Everyone knew that the Medic would be passed out at his desk around this time, he always was a mess at night but suddenly becoming a sophisticated man in the morning. Once it was time Spy quietly walked out of his room and down the hall to the Medical room only to find the bushman staring at him with a blank expression. 

"What're you doing here ya bloody spook?" 

"I could ask you the same thing."

They glared at each other, both hands on each doorknob of the two doors. "I'm here to make sure you don't do anything wrong to that mongrel."

"Giving Scout rude names now, are we?"

"You have a stupid name for 'the las too. What was it? Lapin?"

The hideous French made Spy cringe as he opened the door in sync with Sniper. They found Medic passed out at his desk with papers on the floor and his computer seemed to be beeping quietly. A timer on the screen indicating that Scout had 2 hours until the drug would wear off. The boy was asleep in the bed, quiet snores coming out of his mouth as he tossed and turned. The two men looked at each other before approaching him. 

"... Truce for now?" Spy quietly whispered, making sure he didn't wake any of them up.

"I suppose. The boy is too cute for his own good."

"Naturally." Spy carefully picked the boy up and looked over at Sniper, "we'll bring him back before 6 am." 

They both returned to Spy's room, placing Scout on the bed Sniper was already undressing. "What are you doing?!" The Frenchman made a face of disgust as the Aussie threw his shirt to the side. "What? I'm taking my clothes off." 

"Couldn't you wait until the boy was awake?" 

"If I waited you would probably drug me to sleep and have the lad to yourself!"

"Not a bad idea." Spy chuckled as Sniper rolled his eyes and placed a knee on the bed, leaning forward to observe Scout. The runner's eyes fluttered open, he smiled and sat up, instantly wrapping his arms around the Australian. "Can ya fuck me?"

"Of course mate."

"You filthy bushman!" Spy quickly began removing his clothes, not caring where he threw them and getting onto the bed to catch Scouts attention. 

"Ah man, I'm gonna have loads of fun tonight!"


End file.
